


your type's a man who loves to fight

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Come Eating, DINNER AND SHOW, M/M, SO i thought they were going to bang in the fic and they DIDN'T, WITH A REALLY GOOD PLOT, and here i am disregarding said good plot to write filthy filthy smut, and i got upset, anywaYS GO CHECK OUT THE SOURCE FIC IT'S REALLY GOOD JAYTIM, but porny, but then i realized i'm a writer and i can write them banging, handjobs, it's like, so i did, the ocm is technically... not... my oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brutal vigilante gives Italian prettyboy mafioso a handjob, okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your type's a man who loves to fight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [strange fear i ain’t felt for years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153868) by [Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister/pseuds/Sister). 



> song is 'give you better' by the correspondents. i'm sorry for this. go read the original fic, aight?

_in the public eye he's sweetness and light/_   
_but it's a different story in the cover of night_

"Never expected to find you with a hand down your pants after what happened last time, Antonio."

Antonio's head snapped up, the light flush of pleasure giving way to a panicked blanch. At least he's not watching porn this time.

"--get out of--!"

"Hush, _gattino_." Antonio stiffened, but obediently quieted. "I'm not here to hurt you tonight." Jason smiled, full of teeth, and immediately went for Antonio's shirt. Antonio let him. Jason slid his hands up until the shirt was riding up on his forearms, and pinched and rolled Antonio's nipples. There was no mystery as to what he wanted, and if Antonio truly wanted him to stop, he would; but Jason had the feeling he was _exactly_ his type. He was blushing again, which Jason found... cute. Just as cute as the way he bit his lip and settled his hands on Jason's shoulders after his shirt came off.

Jason ran a hand through dark brown hair, looked into those rich brown eyes, and leaned forwards to kiss him on the cheek. Then he tugged his sweatpants down around his ankles. Maybe he was a little spare with the foreplay; but did it really matter? Antonio was getting hard again anyways, and _boy_ did he look embarrassed about it.

"Turn around." Jason growled, deep, trying to imitate the Batman voice as well as possible. Antonio nearly jumped to obey. Jason had to give him a hand, as the sweatpants acted as a makeshift hobble until they got kicked off, but eventually he got Antonio into the desired position. Ah, the fruits of teamwork. 

He was noticing all over again that this Antonio guy was pretty damn attractive, in a rugged way. He wasn't nearly as tall, broad, or muscular as Jason, but he was lean and compact and oh-so _pretty_ in a way that made Jason want to put his mouth all over him and mark him up in a way his mistress (and beard) would never dare to.

And really, what was stopping him? He sucked a dark hickey into the crook of his neck to start and relished the borderline-pained whine it won. He then moved up his neck, left one just under his jaw, and then drifted down to bite his shoulder. He was noisy, which was gratifying, but squirmy, which was pleasing but a hindrance to getting precise marks. Jason found himself with armfuls of trembling mafioso, all arched up and yielding against him. Antonio was fully naked, and Jason was fully clothed; he was well aware of the power imbalance here, even with their working relationship taken out of the equation.

"Just let me make you feel good. I said you would get a reward, didn't I?"

He reached down between his legs and fondled his balls, shifting them and coming close to squeezing but never quite. The muscles of his pet mafioso's back and thighs tensed and relaxed in tempo with his movements-- he was still scared. Good, usually, but not here.

"I'm not gonna hurt you tonight. You've been _very_ good."

As scared as he might have been, it didn't stop him from getting hard. Jason thumbed over the leaking tip of his cock, finger running up the length of it. He had sparse pubic hair, which led Jason to believe that he shaved down there-- nothing wrong with that, but, really? Fearsome leader of a mafia shaving his pubes? Jason wondered if he liked his encounters shaved, as well.

"How closeted are you?" He nipped the lobe of his ear and Antonio gasped out-- a breathy, crying thing, and shook his head.

"I'll take that as _very_ closeted. Are you a _virgin_?" Another nip, to the other ear that won a nearly identical, louder noise. "I'll take that as _very_ virginal."

He stroked at his cock again, then went back to simply letting his hand rest against the base of it and making Antonio work for every bit of friction.

"I bet you imagine yourself on the bottom." His hand drifted down and pressed against his perineum, making short, sharp rubbing motions that drove Antonio's hips up in rapid jerks. "Held down by the weight of a big _man_ fucking you until you can't think."

"I don't-- ah!" Jason bit his shoulder again and returned to his cock, setting at a quick pace. His free arm wrapped under Antonio's arms and around his chest like an iron bar, trapping him there even when the sensation got nearly too intense. Antonio _was_ noisy, really noisy, so Jason was glad they were alone in the mansion right now. He seemed about ready to come after barely a minute. No teasing, no gentleness, and he was ready to burst. Granted, while he seemed pretty close when Jason interrupted him, he filed that away for later. What he would do with it, he didn't quite know, but... any information was useful.

"You gonna come? I want you to. I want you to spray your spunk all over my hand." He bit his shoulder again, the other side, and sucked another hickey into the olive flesh. Antonio obeyed, letting go with a sharp cry and tossing his head back, nearly bonking Jason in the nose. He avoided the un-sexy collision by moving his head out of the way and biting down on the hickey, tongue laving over Antonio's fevered flesh. Despite all the watery precome he produced, he really didn't come too much; a few sporadic spurts, like his body was quailing under the pleasure, and then it petered out to a pathetic dribble that Jason had to urge out with his thumb. As the fluid hit Jason's hand, he got a terrible, wonderful idea; "And I'm gonna make you lick it all off." He dropped his voice into a growl again, relishing Antonio's surprised gasp.

Even so, as soon as Jason raised his hand to his mouth he licked at his hand in short, quick laps, like a cat. A very filthy cat. Jason finally stuck a finger in his mouth and let him lick the rest of his come off that way. He was wilting, anyways, tired out from his orgasm and mind completely blown. Jason shifted him off-- when had he pushed himself basically up onto his lap?-- and into a laying position on his bed, pulling up a rumpled coverlet and draping it elegantly over his waist.

Before Antonio could respond or cover himself further, Jason snapped a photo on his phone. He looked a mess, face flushed and his own come still staining his lips where he'd failed to lick it off. Jason planned to never let it see the light of day.

"Insurance, sweetheart. Can't have you doing something stupid, now, can we?"

Antonio only blinked, brown eyes dusky and tired. Kind of like he was calling Jason out on his bullshit, kind of like he was about to fall asleep. Completely on impulse, Jason leaned down and pecked his forehead.

"I say keep acting like you've been and you'll get a repeat. Maybe a little more, if you're _really_ good."

His shiver doesn't go unnoticed, but Jason doesn't comment in favor of leaving through the window, the way he came in. He'll leave Antonio to his fantasies. 


End file.
